


Home Ec Adventures

by GayGuitarCat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGuitarCat/pseuds/GayGuitarCat
Summary: I suck at summaries man, basically Maggie and Alex, home ec partners ba bang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a while, also no beta so please excuse mistakes if any and yeah if you want you can find me on Tumblr @ isuckatguitar.tumblr.com and yeah man just enjoy :)

Home Economics. Out of all the things that interested Alex, she had picked home ec on a simple whim and that whim had a name, Kara. "Oh but it'll be so fun Alex" Kara had said a few months while flashing a smile and doing a weird dance that made her look like she had to go to the bathroom. It didn't take her long to persuade me (a day, two tops, no I did not hold out for long) but she had a good point. With her being two years younger than me, we've never had a class together and this is my last semester before I graduate and go to college and leave her for a few years so why not take a class with her.

And unfortunately today is the first day of this course and I'm trying to keep an open mind as Kara follows behind me excitedly. Inside the classroom which is decorated with different yellow canary knick knacks, the whiteboard is half filled up with blue writing. Welcome to Home Economics - Miss Lance :) Look for you name cards on the desk, No switching partners unless I approve it, whoever your sat by will be your partner for the whole semester. Remember TEAM WORK!

"Well that's a bummer…" Kara said with a sigh as she adjusted her glasses and I gave her a sympathetic look. Maybe I can talk to Ms. Lance after class and maybe she'll understand I mean she has two daughters so maybe she can level with me plus one of her daughters is Kara's girlfriend.

"It is a bummer but hey, just go find your name. Maybe we'll get lucky, yeah?" Kara mumbled "ok" under her breath and began her search. I found my name card relatively quick at the back right corner of the class next to the window. I picked up the name card on the desk next to mine to see Maggie Sawyer written on it.

I knew her. We aren't friends, or acquaintances really more of opponents. Well, we use to be before I transferred from a boarding school in National City. I played softball on the boarding schools team and Maggie played for National City High. For two years we played each other pretty often, to be more specific like every other week. National City High wasn't apart of a high school athletics group in the state so no one really traveled to play against each other, just local high school and recreational teams. 

Maggie was the star slugger and first basemen for NCH and I was what one would call the star pitcher for the boarding school. We had an unspoken game of sorts where I would try and strike her out as much as I can and she would try to get as many hits on me as she could. Maggie and I had never spoke about it, the height of our exchanges were with facial expressions and that was it. 

"Everything ok here miss Danvers?" Ms. Lance had asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Um, yeah but I was wondering if I could be sat with Kara. See it's my last year and she really wanted to have a class with me where we could interact." Ms. Lance opened her mouth to speak but not got the chance, instead someone else spoke up from behind, "Already trying to get rid of me Danvers?" Well, speak of the devil.

"Hello, Maggie! How are you dear?" Ms. Lance asked as she moved past me and embraced Maggie in a hug.

"Same old same, excited to start this class though with my partner." Maggie said as she glanced over at me with a smirk, dimples flashing and all not to mention the amazing twinkle in her eye. Of course I've always thought she was attractive but we had never really talked, hell we don't even know each other.

"Well miss Danvers was wanting to switch partners so she could be with her sister, if it's ok with you it's ok with me." 

"Hmm, I don't know, I'm feeling a little selfish this morning. Let's give it a week, sound good to you two? I mean, I'm not one to pass up on a super smart, let's not forget beautiful partner which is also for the semester. To me that spells eye candy and all A's." She said with a laugh and I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks and I could only imagine that I looked like a deer in headlights.

"Ok then! Looks like everyone else is here, so let's get the class started." And with that Ms. Lance was off to the front of the classroom before I could object to do her introduction. "Welcome ladies and gentleman! I'm excited to get this class started. Today we are going to go over our syllabus which is short and sweet, I will let you all read over that in one second but for now I have a really exciting first project!" Ms. Lance said with a huge smile and she bent down under her desk only to slowly rise up, lion king style with a sack of flour in a diaper with googly eyes glued on.

"Oh great…" I breathed out as I rubbed my temples.

"What, don't want to have a kid with me Danvers?" Maggie asked, all I could do was roll my eyes which caused her to quietly laugh and expose her dimples. 

"It's not you, Sawyer." I said. "Then what" Maggie asked in a whisper next to my ear as Ms. Lance was going over the syllabus. "Flour babies, I did this in middle school but with eggs and a partner, it was hell." Let's take a trip down memory lane shall we? 7th grade, my partner was this kid named Sam and he thought it would be funny on the day that he had the egg which was also the last day of the project to say "think quick" as he threw the egg which cracked all over my shoes to say the least we got an F which was my first.

"Well this time you have me as a partner and lucky for you I'm a very good partner." Once again, a smirk plus the dimples. Let's not mention the tone she is using. Part of me says she's flirting but the other part says no way she can be flirting. But then again her reply didn't sound all that innocent. It sounded like she was implying something unless I'm just in the gutter but still.

"Tonight for your homework you and your partner will take home your baby, fill out this form which lets call it your child's birth certificate and just a little questionnaire. I want this form with both of your names on it and on my desk tomorrow afternoon when you come in, no excuses if it isn't here. There should be no reason you don't turn it in tomorrow, it's an easy grade people. Now when I call you and your partners name, both of you come up and collect your new flour baby." Ms. Lance exclaimed as she held two of the sacks of flours. "Jimmy and Kara." She announced first and they both went up there, Ms. Lance placed the flour sack into Karas hand and said "I now pronounce you husband and wife, but don't make any moves Jimmy, she's taken, by my daughter and you know what she'll do which is too explicit for a teacher to say." That caused a few laughs around the room and Kara to blush and hide behind her flour baby. Not to mention Jimmy was embarrassed, anyone who isn't Kara could tell he had a crush on her but I mean Sara practically had to hold a flashing sign in front of Kara's face before those two got together. 

After a few more pairs of students, Maggie and I were called up, Maggie was handed the flour baby as Ms. Lance said "I now pronounce you wife and wife" and sent us on our way with our worksheet.

"So Danvers, my place or yours?" There that smirk was again and those goddamn dimples.

I stumbled around my words for a second before I could coherently answer, "I, uh, my place is good, as long as you don't mind Kara and Jimmy with the most likely supervision of Sara." Yes, I wholeheartedly believe Sara will be there. Not to supervise Kara but Jimmy. She was protective to say the least. 

"Chez Danvers it is, but could you give me a ride?" Maggie, probably the only senior that doesn't drive.

"Yeah, but you do know I don't have a car right?" I have the most unconventional type of transportation for a high school student. A Ducati. It's used, yes but it is my baby and it is wonderful, 18th birthday present thank you mom.

"Oh, I know Danvers. That's the point." She replied with an excited gleam in her eye and the only thought running through my head is that I'm glad I keep a spare helmet. "I'll see you in an hour, I'll put the sack in my backpack." She said as she tossed the flour in the air only to earn a scolding but playful glare from Ms. Lance.

-=+=-

After 8th period I went outside to the parking lot and got on my bike and slipped my helmet over my head, put on my leather jacket and pulled up to the sidewalk to wait for Maggie. While I did that I pulled out my phone and connected it to the coms in my helmet to play music and selected my 'ride' playlist. When I saw Maggie come down the school steps I grabbed her helmet off the handle bars and tossed it to her. She was all smiles and dimples, she was glowing and she looked beautiful. "Wow" was all she said as she slung her leg over the bike and slipped her helmet on. 

"The Distillers?" She asked and I smiled because she knows my favorite band.

"Just hold on Sawyer." I said as I grabbed her hands and placed them on my waist and she slightly hesitated but leaned forward pressing herself against my back and once I was sure she wasn't going to fall off, I sped away.

I of course took a detour, we drove through the city and along the coast for about 30 minutes before we pulled into my driveway. Maggie got off the bike with wobbly legs and a goofy smile as she took off the helmet, messing up her hair. "That. Was. Amazing. If I divorce you, you can keep our flour baby and I'll take the bike." She said with a smile so silly it caused me to laugh.

"I don't think so, last thing National City needs is a rogue Maggie Sawyer on a Ducati." She just rolled her eyes as she laughed and nudged my arm, "Hey, I'll get my own one day, for now I'll just get my kicks on yours." She shot back. 

"Oh is that right?" I asked playfully teasing her as she hummed "mhmm" in response. "Probably the only reason you wanted to be my partner so bad. You just want me for my bike." I said as I crossed my arms as a fake pout spread across my face.

"No…I could think of a few other good reasons." Maggie said as she bit her lip and looked me up and down causing me to shiver and butterflies to erupt in my stomach. "Now, let's get cracking on this project, shall we?" Maggie asked as she hung her helmet on one of the handlebars. I just nodded and lead her into the house.

"Alex?" Mom called as we entered and before I could reply she was right in front of me and Maggie, "Ooh more company, and who is this Alexandra?" Maggie raised a brow at the full name of mine being used.

"I'm Maggie Sawyer, I'm Alex's home economics partner, here to work on the same project as Kara and Jimmy." Maggie said as she and my mother exchanged a handshake.

"Oh yes, don't forget Sara, though she's more in guard dog mode right now."

"Keeping Jimmy in line, huh?" I joked causing my mom and Maggie to smile. "Well, we'll be in my room." I said as I began to head up the stairs.

"You know the rules, no doors shut with girls over." Mom said with a strict tone all I could do was roll my eyes.

"That's Kara's rule." I shot her a glare that she obviously didn't pick up on.

"No Kara's rule is no door shut with boys or girls." And with that I grabbed Maggie's hand and led her up the stairs. Once in my room, I cracked the door since it wasn't technically shut but still open.

"So uh, you and Kara are bo-"

"Kara is bi and I'm just gay, it's not a big deal." I said not wanting to be on this topic any longer than necessary.

"You're right, it's not but I just didn't know about you." 

"Like you just agreed, not a big deal Sawyer. Let's just do this project." I replied and Maggie nodded and pursed her lips, understanding that I didn't want to talk about it. "Do you want me to fill out the worksheet?" I asked trying to break the tension.

"No, I got it." She said as she wrote out both of our names on the top of the sheet. "Ok, we need a full name, to pick a gender, place of birth, date of birth, nationality and just to fill out the questions on the bottom." I can't believe I said yes to this class, this is ridiculous.

"Uh, girl? My families nationality is British and German we could hyphenate both of our last names and I don't know to the first or middle names." I replied and Maggie filled in the blanks. For her part of the nationality question she wrote down Italian and Spanish. 

"Ok so first and middle name, how about just our first names so like Margret Alexandra?"

"Margret?" I asked trying to keep from laughing. 

"Shut up, Alexandra." I couldn't help but smile. 

"Yeah that's fine, now let's just finish the rest." The questions at the bottom didn't take long, it was pretty much just parenting questions and hypothetical situations and what to do and just stuff like that. By the time we were finished Maggie was looking out of my bedroom window while I changed the song playing on my phone as I laid on my bed.

"Do you want a ride home?" I asked pulling her attention away from the sunset. 

"No it's fine, I can walk." She replied as she shook her head.

"Come on, I insist."

"It's ok, I wanted to walk to the park before I went home and finish watching the sun set."

"Do you have your license?"

"Yeah, why?" Maggie asked suspiciously. 

"I'll let you drive the Ducati, as long as you keep it under 45. No 30, I don't know if I trust you." She practically squealed and jumped on top of me giving me a hug which prompted Eliza to sprint up the stairs and bust into my room. Great. Just how I want my mother to see me. In my bed with a girl on top of me.

"Alexandra Danvers." She said in a stern voice. "She started it" I said in a muffled voice. "Uh huh" was all she said as she left my room, keeping the door open.

"She didn't think we were-"

"Oh god no!" I said, not letting Maggie finish her sentence. "No offense because you're like wow but-"

"I'm wow?" Maggie said with a smirk as she wiggled her brows teasingly.

"I didn't say that." I said trying to play it off but she wasn't letting it go. "I'm pretty sure you did, Danvers." She added, still smirking. "Sorry." Was all I could say as I avoided eye contact.

"Don't be." She said, this time without a teasing tone, her voice was soft and she reached out and placed a hand on my thigh.

"Not weirded out?" I asked.

"Why would I be?" Maggie said.

"The gay girl thinks you're beautiful." A lot of straight girls do get weirded out when a gay girl thinks they're pretty and that's just the simple truth.

"Beautiful huh? And Alex, I've flirted with you for 3/4 of the time we've been together today. Plus I mean come on, we both played softball, we both like motorcycles and if you haven't noticed we are both wearing flannels. Not to give stereotypes credit but come on Danvers." Well she does have a point. Stereotypes are stereotypes for a reason.

"Oh so you're?" Instead of answering with words, Maggie grinned and her eyes sparkled as she glanced down at my lips and lightly placed her hand on my face and leaned in pressing our lips together. Her lips were incredibly soft and her lips moved slow against mine. I could feel my heart beating like a bass drum and the pit of my stomach erupted into a wildfire. It wasn't my first kiss but it was the best one I had ever had. As our lips kept moving against each other's I placed a hand on her hip and one in her hair and lightly tugged and she bit my lip to hold back a sound before pulling away and pecking at my lips one more time.

"I'd do a lot more but your door is open, your mom is home and there are children across the hall." Maggie said as she licked her lips and smiled, showing her dimples yet again. 

"Probably a good idea, plus we should be getting you home." I replied, only because I didn't want to get caught jumping Maggie's bones plus we don't know each other that well yet.

"I get to drive a Ducati..." Maggie said happily, smiling from ear to ear.

"Don't make me regret riding bitch on my own bike, Sawyer." I said as I stood up, sliding on my leather jacket and tossing Maggie hers.

To say the least Maggie is a wild driver, switching lanes, revving the engine and I mean hell, she even popped a wheelie which nearly gave me a heart attack. By the time she parked my bike in the parking lot of the National City park my arms were practically glued around her.

"You can let go now Danvers." Maggie said through the coms of the helmets and I could practically hear the smile on her face.

"I have never been more scared in my life, give me a second."

"I scare you?"

"No, but your driving definitely does."

"Well that's not nice."

"I let you drive my bike."

"Touché. Now stop whining Danvers, we have a sunset to catch." We both hopped off the bike and hung our helmets on the handle bars and found a bench to sit on. The sky was filled with different colors, pastel pinks, purples and blues. Not to mention the fiery mix of reds and oranges of the sun. Maggie and I watched the sun set in total silence. I was the first to stand up from the bench and head to the bike, Maggie followed close behind.

She gave me directions to her house because god knows I wasn't going to let her drive me around twice in one day. I'd like to keep my near death experiences to a minimum of one a day. When I pulled into her driveway, her hands lingered around my waist and she pulled them away and climbed off the bike. She took her helmet off, tousling up her hair up once again.

"Thanks for the ride, Alex." Maggie said with a smile, her face being dimly illuminated by the porch light on the front of the house.

"No problem, I guess I'll see you and our flour baby tomorrow afternoon." I replied with a small smile before I flipped up my kick stand. "Oh wait your helmet-" Maggie began to say, "No, keep it for now, just being it with you to school tomorrow and maybe I'll let you drive." I added and she lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Then how about you pick me up for school and I drive us there?" She asked as she bounced up and down on her tippy toes.

I pursed my lips and fake pondered on it, just to drag out suspense for her before answering, "Deal, see you at 7:30 Sawyer." And right before I was about to slide my helmet back on Maggie stepped forward and put a hand on my arm and pressed her lips to my cheeks with a "goodnight Alex" and a smile. And with that I returned a smile and slipped my helmet on and began driving down the road. My stomach was going crazy with butterflies and even with my helmet on I had a smile going from ear to ear. 

I couldn't stop smiling because of this damn girl and I don't think I want to stop.


End file.
